NSC 12
Bild:Logo-Noten.png|Logo NSC 12 Bild:NSC_12_Finale.JPG|Wertungstafel Finale Hjärtligt vällkomna till Wuttistan! A warm-hearted welcome to all of you out there in the NSC-world to Wuttistan! Gerade ging die offizielle Pressekonferenz beim Sender WutTV zu Ende. Die Pressesprecherin Carla Knutsdottir wies darauf hin, mit welch großer Freude man beim Fernsehsender und auch beim Staatspräsidenten Grizz Wood den 11. NSC in Invincibilien verfolgt hat. Für jedes Land der NSC-Welt, so Knutsdottir weiter, ist es eine große Ehre eine solch große Veranstaltung ausrichten zu dürfen und man blicke der Aufgabe mit großer Begeisterung und Tatendrang entgegen und hofft, dass der NSC 12 in Wuttistan ein ebenso großer wird wie gestern Abend in Invincibilien. Über den genauen Austragungsort und auch das Zeitfenster konnte Sie nur unwesentliche Angaben machen. Man wird mit den beiden Stadtgremien der zwei großen Städte, Björnstad und Knut, in Verhandlungen gehen. Dies muss gründlich abgewogen werden, um nicht eine Stadt zu bevorteilen. Wie aus beiden Städten zu verlautbaren war, sind beide bereit das große Event zu übernehmen. Frau Knutsdottir, die selbst aus Flingaby, einem kleinen Vorort von Knut kommt, meinte, dass sowohl Björnstad als auch Knut aufgefordert sind, ein Konzept zur Infrastruktur wie etwa die Ausstattung mit modernen Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten und Hotels sowie ein Unterhaltungsprogramm abseits von Proben und Pressekonferenzen binnen 5 Tagen vorzulegen. Zum Abschluss wies Frau Knutsdottir noch einmal darauf hin, dass WutTV alles in seiner Macht stehen tun würde, um ein rauschendes Fest zu veranstalten. Beuters: 19. Januar 2009 Bereits fürs Finale gesetzt: Wuttistans Beitrag Åsa Fång - Himlen är oskyldigt blå http://www.youtube.com/watch?gl=DE&hl=de&v=PR-gm-oVOqk Hjärtligt vällkomna till Wuttistan! A warm-hearted welcome to all of you out there in the NSC-world to Wuttistan! Gerade ging die offizielle Pressekonferenz beim Sender WutTV zu Ende. Die Pressesprecherin Carla Knutsdottir wies darauf hin, mit welch großer Freude man beim Fernsehsender und auch beim Staatspräsidenten Grizz Wood den 11. NSC in Invincibilien verfolgt hat. Für jedes Land der NSC-Welt, so Knutsdottir weiter, ist es eine große Ehre eine solch große Veranstaltung ausrichten zu dürfen und man blicke der Aufgabe mit großer Begeisterung und Tatendrang entgegen und hofft, dass der NSC 12 in Wuttistan ein ebenso großer wird wie gestern Abend in Invincibilien. Über den genauen Austragungsort und auch das Zeitfenster konnte Sie nur unwesentliche Angaben machen. Man wird mit den beiden Stadtgremien der zwei großen Städte, Björnstad und Knut, in Verhandlungen gehen. Dies muss gründlich abgewogen werden, um nicht eine Stadt zu bevorteilen. Wie aus beiden Städten zu verlautbaren war, sind beide bereit das große Event zu übernehmen. Frau Knutsdottir, die selbst aus Flingaby, einem kleinen Vorort von Knut kommt, meinte, dass sowohl Björnstad als auch Knut aufgefordert sind, ein Konzept zur Infrastruktur wie etwa die Ausstattung mit modernen Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten und Hotels sowie ein Unterhaltungsprogramm abseits von Proben und Pressekonferenzen binnen 5 Tagen vorzulegen. Zum Abschluss wies Frau Knutsdottir noch einmal darauf hin, dass WutTV alles in seiner Macht stehen tun würde, um ein rauschendes Fest zu veranstalten. Beuters: 19. Januar 2009 BJÖRNSTAD / WUTTISTAN: Nun ist es offiziell. Der 12. NSC wird dieses Mal in Björnstad, der östlichsten Hauptstadt der NSC-Welt ausgetragen werden. Björnstadt konnte sich nicht zuletzt wegen des günstigeren Klimas im März und der besseren Infrastruktur gegen Knut, der eigentlichen Kulturhauptstadt des Landes, durchsetzen. Carla Knutsdottir, die Pressesprecherin des staatlichen Fernsehens WutTV, erklärte der versammelten Presse, dass das Unterfangen NSC 12 für einen kleinen Sender wie WutTV große Anstrengungen bedeutet; man ist sich aber sicher, dass man einen wunderbaren Contest veranstalten wird. Der von der Stadt Björnstad vorgeschlagene Zeitplan wurde vom NBU-Gremium so genehmigt und sieht wie folgt aus: bis 13. Februar 2009 / 21.00 Uhr WOZ (wuttistanische Ortszeit): Einreichung der Titel 15. Februar 2009 Auslosung der Startplätze für die beiden Semifinals und Bekanntgabe der Titel 22. Februar 2009 21.00 WOZ: Wertungsschluss Semifinals 25. Februar 2009: Bekanntgabe der Ergebnisse der Finalisten und deren Startplatz im Finale 8. März 2009: Wertungsende für das große Finale 00.00 Uhr 22. März 2009: Finalshow auf NSC-TV Frau Knutsdottir unterrichtete vor allem die anwesenden ausländischen Journalisten auf die Frage, warum das Finale erst zwei Wochen nach dem Wertungsende stattfindet, dass der Präsident des Landes die Woche vor dem angesetzten Termin für das Finale auf Staatsbesuch im "Land unserer Muttersprache" weilt und deswegen die Veranstaltung um eine Woche verschoben werden musste. Dieser Umstand wird aber sicherlich weder die Spannung noch den Spaß am NSC mindern. So hoffte zumindest die Pressesprecherin. Zum Abschluss gab sie den Startschuss für die Einsendung der Beiträge. Alle Länder der NSC-Welt, die am 12. NSC teilnehmen möchten, sind herzlich dazu eingeladen und schicken ihren YT-Clip bitte an folgende Adresse: wuttiweissatweb.de Beuters / WPA: 20. Januar 2009 Wichtige Pressemitteilung: a) Das staatliche Wuttistanische Fernsehen WutTV teilt allen interessierten Nation der NSC-Welt mit, die sich noch zum 12. NSC anmelden möchten, dass sie in die Betreff-Zeile ihrer Anmeldungs-Email bitte das vertretene Land angeben mögen, da dies die spätere Zuordnung um ein Vielfaches vereinfacht. b) Zur Abgabe der Semifinal-Wertungen ist es dringend notwendig in die Betreffzeile neben dem Land auch das jeweilige Semifinale zu nennen. Dies ist nötig, um bei der Masse an teilnehmenden Ländern trotzdem zügig und effektiv arbeiten zu können. c) Antwortmails können aus Zeitgründen nicht zugesichert werden, außer es fällt ein präkerer Regelverstoß oder anderes ins Auge. d) Gewaltverherrlichende Videos oder Videos mit tierquälerischen Inhalten sind im Land der Bären generell nicht erwünscht. Fernsehstationen, die bereits ein solches Lied eingereicht haben, möchten bitte ihre Auswahl überdenken, da das Humorzentrum der teilnehmenden Länder nicht per se identisch ist und schwarzer Humor auch kränkend auf Menschen wirken kann. WutTV bittet die teilnehmenden Nationen diese Maßnahmen nicht als Gängelung oder als Einschränkung der individuellen Freiheit oder Kreativität zu sehen, sondern als Notwendigkeit, um allen einen unterhaltsamen, spannenden und emotionalen National Song Contest zu gewährleisten. WPA: 21. Januar 2009 Pressemitteilung: In Wuttistan wurde im Zuge der Feierlichkeiten zum Sieg des NSC 11 nun auch die nächste Vertreterin vorgestellt. Der Staatspräsident tat dies höchstpersönlich mit den Worten: Liebe Wuttistaner, sehr geehrte Gäste und Journalisten aller NSC-Länder, ich habe heute die Ehre, Ihnen unseren Künstler für den 12. NSC in Björnstad vorzustellen. Es gibt wohl niemanden, der unser Land besser präsentieren könnte als sie: '''Ihre Stimme ist so klar wie ein Gletschersee,' ihre Haut so schimmernd wie das Angesicht der Gletscher bei Sonnenuntergang die Liebe, die sie in ihre Lieder legt so tief wie die einer Eisbärenmutter, ihre Ausstrahlung so mächtig wie unser Land. Vielen Dank, Åsa Fång, dass sie sich dieser Herausforderung stellen und mit einem Lied von Ted Gärderstad Wuttistans Farben in Björnstad vertreten werden. Für mich persönlich ist es eines der schönsten und ergreifendsten Lieder, die Wuttistan je in den Wettbewerb geschickt hat: stellen sie sich eine wunderbare Melange von den ESC-Klassikern "Rücksicht", "Rock'n'Roll Kids" und auch "un jour, un enfant" vor uns sie haben Wuttistans Beitrag in Björnstad. In wenigen Tagen werde ich Ihnen, werte NSC-Welt, dann auch endlich unser Lied präsentieren dürfen. Lycka till, NSC 12! Lycka till, Wuttistan! WPA: 24. Januar 2009 Pressemitteilung Björnstad / Wuttistan (12. Februar 2009) wie WutTV vor wenigen Minuten mitteilte, ist seit wenigen Minuten die Frist zum Einreichen der Songs für den 12. NSC in Wuttistand abgelaufen. 34 Länder haben Beiträge nach Björnstad entandt und am kommenden Sonntag wird endlich das Geheimnis gelüftet, welche Songs die Länder der NSC-Welt dieses Mal vertreten. Carla Knutsdottir, die Pressesprecherin vom wuttistanischen Fernsehen WutTV, wollte jedoch noch nicht zu viel über die verschiedenen Shows verraten, die von WutTV mit Hilfe anderer Fernsehstationen produziert wurden. Jedoch versprach sie, dass das eisbärige Erbe Wuttistans gebührend gefeiert wird. Unter anderem sollen die Intro-Shows Wuttistan von seiner schönsten Seite zeigen. Weiter konnte Frau Knuttsdottir verraten, dass es eine Neuerung bei den Wertungsvideos im Finale gibt, die die Wertung noch übersichtlicher und spannender gestalten wird. Verraten wurde außerdem auch, was das Grundmotiv für die Wertungsvideos ist: das Nordlicht; dargestellt in den Farben Wuttistans - blau & gelb. Auf die Frage einiger ausländischer Journalisten, wann denn die Startreihenfolge bekannt gegeben wird, sagte Frau Knuttsdottir, dass dies, wie schon beim NSC in Geysiristan durchgefhrt, bei der Vorstellung der Lieder am Sonntagabend geschehen wird. Zum Abschluss der Pressekonferenz wurde endlich das Lied der NSC-Welt vorgestellt, das Wuttistan beim 12. NSC im eigenen Land vertreten wird. Åsa Fång - Himlen är oskyldigt blå http://www.youtube.com/watch?gl=DE&hl=de&v=PR-gm-oVOqk Wuttistan heißt alle Nationen herzlich Willkommen in Björnstad! May the best song win Semi 1 300px|right Schnelldurchlauf Semi 1 Semi 2 300px|right Schnelldurchlauf Semi 2 Finale 300px|right Schnelldurchlauf Finale